It has long been known how to provide user interfaces for navigating and launching applications available on a computing device. In particular, some implementations have used scrollable desktops or user shells with icons for invoking applications. Recently, these types of user interfaces have become more complex and may handle an increasing number of applications. The number of icons or tiles representing respective applications may become cumbersome. A desktop, start screen, application management user interface, or functional equivalents, may allow a user to manage burgeoning application icons by manually configuring a desktop or the like. A user may choose to include only some icons that are frequently used. However, this may leave the user with only inefficient ways to access infrequently used applications that are not included in the application navigator or launcher, start screen, graphical user shell, etc.
Techniques related to efficient navigation between scrollable application surfaces are discussed below.